


Remember

by FanaticDomain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ??? i guess - it doesn't really spoil much, Angst, Backstory, Bertolt and Reiner make an appearance too i guess, F/F, Freeform, Manga Spoilers, My First Fanfic, im sorry i cant write happy stuff, this did not go where i expected it to, this has way too many ands in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticDomain/pseuds/FanaticDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tries to remember her dream but it fades away and she is left with only the faint scent of roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and decided to write about Ymir's backstory. It turned out quite differently to what I planned and it's probably full of mistakes but it's past midnight so I can't be bothered to check.

It is cold.

Not as cold as it she remembers, though. Not quite.

She closes her eyes and lets the darkness take her where it will.

 

She is small and she is running through grass and she is laughing, laughing at the way it tickles her legs, laughing at herself.  
Her friends call her name and she turns to look at them and

_And she's confused and she's scared and she doesn't understand how she got here how did she get here who is screaming why is everyone screaming she just wants to get back to herself and she didn't mean to she didn't mean to but she did and she still remembers her face oh god she still remembers her face she remembers it smiling she remembers_

She remembers being young and wanting to kiss her, and she remembers being confused, because girls kiss boys, but she wanted to kiss her badly, she wanted to kiss her so badly. And she kissed her and it felt like magic but all of a sudden people were looking disgusted and she didn't know why, she's still not sure why, but hey, people suck and they 

_They taste like nothing they taste empty and there's blood everywhere it's everywhere and oh my god oh my god did she just eat her she just ate her but she only wants to get back to herself that's all she ever wanted to do but she never_

She never thought it could be like this and she's sorry, she's so so sorry but she would never say, even though she's 

_She's been wandering for so long, she doesn't know how long but it's very long and there are people up ahead of her and the two boys are horrified but she doesn't care she's used to it she just wants to get back to herself and maybe this time it will work wait what's happening_

And she remembers a different girl and her memory focuses and she wishes it didn't, she doesn't want to remember soft lips and creamy skin and false names and it hurts

_And a tower is falling, it's crashing around her as she roars her challenge_

It hits her with a sudden sharpness and she remembers the smell of roses.

_But she doesn't want to and far away from these shadows two boys glance at a body as it jerks suddenly_

She remembers the way she smiled - how it looked like a ray of sunshine but it was always forced, except when she smiled against her lips and then it was pure light, which she inhaled and she tasted and she loved, and it smelt of dirt and sweat, but there was always the faint hint of roses underneath, and it tasted so purely of her oh god she doesn't want to remember any more she doesn't want to she doesn't want to SHE DOESN'T WANT TO

 

 

Ymir opens her eyes, blinking blearily. She raises a hand to shield her eyes and - she stops. Because where her hands should be, there is nothing at all. Her arms simply stop and so do her legs. She is about to demand what the fuck is going on, exactly, when she tastes salt and realises she is crying. She tries to remember her dream but it fades away and she is left with only the faint scent of roses

**Author's Note:**

> So um. I don't think that was too sad? I hope? 
> 
> This is my first fanfic so all comments etc are appreciated.


End file.
